


Stay Calm

by stephvym



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream dances with Fundy, FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDDDDDDYYYYYYYY, Fundy isn't foxy sorry, M/M, Sapnap is, Song fic, fnaf song, woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephvym/pseuds/stephvym
Summary: The fox boy runs
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Kudos: 64





	Stay Calm

**Author's Note:**

> oh fuck I'm starting to remember my fnaf phase  
> Fnaf is my favorite horror game besides some others.

_"There's a shadow on my wall"_

_"Stay Calm Stay Calm"_

Fundy was breathing in and out, regretting to ever taking over Ranboo's night shift.

_"There's a figure in the hall"_

_"Stay Calm, Stay Calm"_

_"Keep my wits and stay alive"_

_"Wish I had a nine to five"_

_"There's a stranger in us all"_

_"Stay Calm, Stay Calm"_

Fundy quickly closed the door when Sapnap peeked in, sweating and shaking. 

_"Ever hair is on it's end"_

_"That's fine, I'm fine"_

_"Feeling my adrenaline"_

_"That's fine, I'm fine"_

Fundy's fox ears were pinned back to his head, his tail tucked underneath his feet and he was quite scared for his dear life.

_"I can keep away the creeps"  
_

_"Safely from my swivel seat"_

_"Something is crawling through the vent"_

Fundy grabbed his shoulders in a protective way as he looked at the vent.

_"That's fine-"_

Dream came out waving.

_"Uh oh"_

Fundy ran out, pushing Sapnap out the way, he looked down at Sapnap before running off, shaking his hand off his feet.

Dream ran out, looking at Fundy who was running off.

Fundy then was met by George, who looked at him weridly. 

Fundy tried to run to the right but there was Dream. 

He ran to the right and he stared at George before he punched him. 

"What the fuck-"

The fox then ran back to the office, locking the door and breathing in and out again.

"This is gonna be harder than I expected.."

_"There's a ghost in the machine"_

_"Stay Calm, Stay Calm"_

_"They are watching through the screens"_

_"Stay Calm, Stay Calm"_

_"They might just drive me crazy"_

_"Hit me!"_

Dream, George, and Wilbur were on stage. 

_"Hey kids, it's nice to eetcha"_

_"Are you ready for some Fazbear pizza?"_

George then pointed at the office.

_"Who's this? working at the night shift?"_

Sapnap put a hand on George's shoulder.

_"I don't know but I don't think I like him"_

Wilbur popped up behind them, putting his hands together.

_"He's so cute I can feel his heart racing!"_

_"About time we have a new plaything"_

_"Another yellow belly balking like a chicken"_

_"Hey!"_

Dream then stood in front of them, grinning.

_"Hey gang, I say that we dig in"_

_"They are slowly closing in"_

_"Stay Calm, Stay Calm"_

_"Find an inner strength within"_

_"Stay Calm, Stay Calm"_

Fundy was hiding behind a corner, holding his breath hoping they won't come.

_"If I've learned one thing it's that"_

_"Don't respond to craigslist ads"_

_"I can see their second skin"_

_"Stay Calm, Stay Calm"_

He opened one eye and he feared the most.

Dream was right in front of him, holding his ax.

Fundy could see his mask and his ax shining with blood.

Fundy gulped.

He then was pulled in by Dream, dancing in the hall, the moon shining on them.

"H..HUh?"

Fundy was getting twirled around by Dream as his hands were on his shoulders and Dream's was on his waist.

Fundy couldn't help but blush a bit when he saw Dream's actual face, it was quite pretty. 

"My, you are quite pretty seeing your actual face"

Fundy looked away when Dream said that, his amber eyes avoiding the green ones.

"Bonus, your face is shining in the moonlight"

Fundy was now redder than ever, his tail thumping the floor gently. 

"Hrm..you'll be hotter if you don't shut up right now," Fundy said, looking back at Dream.

Dream only chuckled. 

"Well you'll be a lot sexier if you don't run away from me"

Fundy shivered when his tone got deeper, he quickly looked away. 

As they danced in the moonlight, Dream throwing some flirty insults while Fundy snapped back. 

The other 3 were staring.

"What is he doing?" Sapnap whispered.

"I don't know, but he didn't kill him yet surprisingly," George said.

"Don't they look cute?" Wilbur said.

"Eh.." 

Fundy then was slammed against the wall, Dream gripping his hand around Fundy's neck, the other hand, ax.

"I had fun with you sweetheart, but it's over"

_Well, Fuck_ Fundy thought, but he wasn't gonna die by the hands of some lame hot-ass man. 

He put his hand on Dream's cheek and pulled him close. 

Dream's eyes widened and he slightly blushed before...

BONK!

Fundy hit him in the head, making Dream yelp and jump back, letting Fundy run away.

The other 3 laughed loudly, making Dream tsk and put his mask back on.

"Next time, you won't escape from my grasp"

_"In the end, there's only me"_

_"All right, All right"_

Fundy ran out, panting and putting his shoulder on the wall. 

"Fundy!"

He looked up and saw Ranboo coming to him, holding some food.

_"Morning sun will set me free"_

_"All right, All right"_

Fundy smiled tiredly as he waved.

"You alright?"

Fundy nodded.

"Well, do you wanna do this again tomorrow?"

Fundy thought for a moment.

He thought about Dream.

_"I spent Five Nights at Freddy"_

"Sure"

_"Hit me!"_

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
